A Doctor's Adventure in the Wild West
by DrJessBrackett12
Summary: A challenge on a Laramie fan site. A woman in the 1870's finds an adventure at the Sherman Ranch relay station.


A Doctor's Adventure in the Wild West

_March 6, 1870_

_ Now I'm halfway to Laramie, Wyoming. Where I am going to stand in for the doctor while he visits a hospital in St. Louis, Missouri. _

_I find it rather bumpy on this stagecoach, but that's expected. There's been nothing but grassy plains and hills. Mountains and animals. There is one other passenger on this stage and it is a man. Not from the city, I could see that. He was in dark clothes and a start of a beard. He was a sight that's for sure! Now let's see. I've tried to talk to him but no progress in a conversation so I quit trying halfway through the trip. _

_Well, we've arrived at a relay station. I've already lost track of how many stations we stopped at. I' am glad to get off this stagecoach._

The driver opened the door and told us to stretch our legs. He helped me out and then went inside the station. A dark haired boy came running out and he greeted me, then tended to the horses. I walked over.

"Hello, what's your name?"

The boy gave me a nervous sideways glance but replied politely, "Andy, Ma'am."

"Andy." I thought before speaking. "That's a nice name. Mine's Stella McKinzey. How old are you, Andy?"

"Thirteen. Would you like to go inside and rest a bit? The horses will need rest, because last night the horses were stolen. That's where my brother and our friend is, rounding up the horses."

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Andy." I smiled and he smiled back.

The house was small and consisted of three other rooms, a kitchen and two bedrooms. I was offered a seat at the table by a man who called himself 'Jonesy'. Minutes later, Andy came running in and gasped for breath as he clung to Jonesy's sleeve.

"Breathe, easy boy. What is it?"

"It's Jess and Slim, Jonesy…" He trailed off and closed his eyes.

"What about them?" Jonesy looked out the window and hurried to the door.

All three of us travelers stood up and joined Jonesy at the door. Two men were out there, one dark haired one was being supported by the other, who also looked in a bad way as well. My instincts kicked in and I immediately rushed out and helped. We laid him on the couch under the window and I checked his pulse, then saw the bullet wound. It appeared to have entered and exited on his left side. Near his heart. Maybe one more inch and it would have killed him. I frowned and tore his shirt open then fingered his rib cage.

"What are you doing?" The blond one breathed out when I ripped his shirt open.

"He has a few broken ribs and a bullet wound that is well cared for." I turned my gaze on him and smiled.

"I cleaned it and we lost the bandage when he slipped from the horse."

"He slipped from the horse?"

"Yeah. He hit his head."

"What happened anyways?" Jonesy queried and he brought in some bandages.

"First them horse thieves ambushed us, Jess caught a bullet, I got into a fight with the guy who shot him an' then we were coming home when Jess slipped from the horse and so then I had to ride double."  
"You sound like you've had your fair share of troubles." I stated and held my hand out. "I'm Stella McKinzey, the substitute doctor for Laramie."

"A what?" Slim gasped as he shook my hand.

"You heard me. A doctor."

"But you're…"

"Don't start that. I'm a woman yes, but also am a doctor. Trained and ready." I told him sternly and wagged a finger in front of his face.

"But a woman…" The stagecoach driver thought out loud.

"It's not strange." I said curtly.

Andy ran back inside and asked how he, Jess, was.

"He'll be fine, Andy." I encouraged him and patted his arm. "Your brother?"

"No, Slim is."

"Oh." I looked at the blond man.

"I'm sorry. I'm Slim Sherman. This is my ranch hand Jess Harper." Slim introduced himself.

"Well, I'm sorry for the confusion."

"No it's perfectly alright."

"Where are my bags? They have all my supplies in them." I turned to the stage driver.

"What supplies do ya need?" Slim sat on the edge of the bed.

"He's got another bullet in his shoulder."

"You're kidding me?"

"No I'm not." I took the bag from Andy. "Thank you, Andy."

"You're not going to cut him are ya? Shouldn't we get the..."

"Mr. Sherman, I am the new doctor. I'm perfectly qualified to operate."

"Okay." Slim raised his hands then winced.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Shoulder and chest. Nothin' else."

"Sure?"

Slim nodded. I sighed and finished taking off Jess's shirt off, who was now unconscious. Slim helped me with the rest and we wrapped a bandage around his rib cage before Jonesy brought in the ready surgical utensils. I felt eyes on me, not trustful eyes. Jess's long eyelashes flickered and he opened his eyes to expose two dark blue orbs, pain written all over.

"Jess? Can you hear me?" I asked and finished making sure the area was clean.

"Y-yeah." Came the weak, but strong sounding reply.

"You got a bullet lodged in your shoulder and I got to take it out."

"Lady...have ya taken a bullet out b'fore?" He struggled with the words.

"Once."

"Just rest, Jess. Everything is under control." Slim reassured my patient. Jess was about to say something but then his eyes closed and he was out like a light.

"You're sure you know what you're doing?" Slim locked eyes with me. I frowned.

"Yes, Mr. Sherman. I do." I told him, my irritation growing.

He raised his eyebrows, which indicated he had recognized the tone of my voice. I got the knife and started to cut the skin.

"Slim, let's take a look at you." I heard Jonesy say and Slim followed him into the kitchen.

When they came back I had just removed the bullet. I held it up to them and then placed it on the table next to me. Taking some more bandages, I wrapped his shoulder up and put the blanket over him.

"Where's the stage?" Slim looked out the window then back at me.

"I told it to go without me, I thought I should stay here and make sure he gets better."

"How'd you know he would try to get up?" Slim's shocked expression made me smile.

"Would he? Well, I didn't know that, I just like to make sure my patients are well. But tomorrow morning I will take the stage into town."

Slim nodded. "Well, I guess me and Andy can move out to the bunk house and you can have our room…"

"No need for that." Jonesy raised his hand. "I'll move in with you n' Andy and the lady can stay in my room."

"Thank you, both."

"Want some coffee?" Slim held up his own mug full of the steaming dark liquid.

"I would love some." I smiled and sat down, wiped my forehead with my sleeve. "But I first must go wash the blood off me."

"He bled that bad?" Slim gave me a concerned look.

"'Fraid so. But he also struggled which caused his other injury to bleed more."

"Why didn't you call one of us in to hold him?" Jonesy asked suddenly.

"I do stitching with men struggling all the time. Ya get strong from it and the lifting, but I typically have assistance from another doctor or a nurse. Sometimes I gotta do it myself, and I know how to put them out."

"You didn't…" Slim looked from his friend to me.

"No I didn't hit him. He was half struggling in his dreaming and half struggling with the pain."

"Dreaming? Delirium?" Slim frowned.

"Yes." I stood up and asked for a bowl of hot clean water, which I got a few minutes later and cleaned myself of the man's blood. I entered the house and Slim sat a cup on the table, then offered me a seat, which I accepted and he sat in the seat across.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I put the coffee up to my lips.

"I'm fine. A bit sore and tired, but I'll be fine." He smiled gently.

"That's good." I took a sip of my coffee, which had cooled off a bit.

Slim fidgeted in his chair before asking, "how did you happen to become a doctor?"

"I wanted to save lives."

"Yeah but what about a nurse?"

"Not the same."

"No?"

I shook my head. Jess started to mumble things in his sleep and he had a distressed look on his face. He was having a nightmare. Slim got up and shook his friends arm.

"Jess? Jess, wake up. It's alright." He said gently.

Jess's eyes opened just slightly. "Ssslim?"

"Yeah it's me. Pard."

Jess rested his hand on Slim's arm and smiled a little before falling back asleep.

"You're used to this?" I queried.

"Yeah. He hasn't been here long, but at night I figured out how to do it. Don't shake him awake, just gently shake his arm."

"How long?"

"A few months. Honestly, I can't remember, but I am sure glad he stayed here." Slim let out a sigh.

After dinner I set up my stuff in Jonesy's room. It was very homely, as well as the people. Andy was wonderful and he showed me all his animals before heading off to bed himself. Slim sat by the fire and I checked up on Jess, who had woken up to eat some broth but fell asleep soon after. Before that he had sent a questioning glance at me.

"Slim, why does me being a woman make a difference on what career I choose?" I took the rocking chair next to the tired looking cowboy.

He looked at me over the rim of his mug. "It's just...I don't know. A doctor…"

"What is a doctor but some one who heals and saves lives? A doctor is anyone who can take vitals or give medicine or stitch up those who need it. Does a woman, or a mother, not do that for her children? What did your mother do to you when you got hurt? Or to your father?"

"Well, she took care of it, or if it was something like a broken bone then we went into town, most of the time."

"There you see." I leaned back and folded my arms. "A woman can do anything if she sets her mind to it. And that's what I chose to do."

"You got practice at explainin' your profession?"

"Many men put me down for me bein' a woman doctor. I learn to defend it."

Slim frowned and leaned forward, putting his chin in the palm of his hand. "Gee, didn't know it was that bad."

"You saw everyone's reaction today, and yours, and Jess's." I waved my hand over toward Jess. "You're friend wasn't so sure I could do it."

"Yeah, he's very cautious about strangers." Slim said, but was staring into the fire.

Silence filled the room and I stood up. Slim quickly stood up in front of me.

"Stella, I do want to thank you. Thanks for your help."

"Thank you, Slim. And you're welcome. I hope you visit me in town sometime, but make it a friendly visit and not a medical one."

"That I will be sure of."

"Now you better rest. You need it."

"And what are you gonna do?"

"Stay up a while, make sure Jess is still functioning properly and then I'll head to bed. But not now."

"I could."  
"No, he's my patient, I'd like to make sure nothing happens."

"Happens? Like what?" Slim raised one eyebrow.

"Don't know for sure, but I'm not sure how bad the pain is for him and if he does sleep peacefully for a full hour then I will sleep."

That was something Jess wasn't doing. All throughout the evening he had been mumbling things in his sleep and then fell out of bed, causing a few stitches in his shoulder to pop. I immediately fixed them but from then on a close eye was kept on him. Andy was the one who stayed with him most of the time, until Slim told him to go do something.

"Well, thanks for your help. And I am more than happy to help you get settled in town. What you did today was brilliant. I know I shouldn't of doubted you, but it was just a bit weird having a female doctor."

"No problem, Slim. I am happy to do it."

"I hope you can meet Jess in the morning, he really is a great guy, and friend."

"I'm sure." I smiled. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Stella." Slim eyes searched my face then it looked as if he was deciding on something, came a couple inches closer, but stopped and blinked. "See ya in the morning."

"Yeah." I nodded and threw my hand to the back of my neck. I was feeling the heat and sweat all over my body. Immediately, I sat in a chair next to Jess's bed and eyed the sleeping man up and down. His wet wavy dark hair stuck to his forehead and he was breathing silently, but roughly. From the kitchen, I brought back some water and a rag, then sat down and placed the rag on his forehead.

It was late, probably close to midnight, when from the kitchen I heard a clang of metal. Instinctively, I grabbed the gun I kept in my bag. It had proved very useful over the years. Of course I felt terrible after using it, but it was protection and I didn't use it unless necessary. I walked cautiously towards the kitchen, with a lit lantern I had placed by my feet before it got dark, just incase something happened. I raised it at my face level, but kept it a good distance out. No one was around. A frown spread across my face and I returned to my seat, checked my patient's pulse and bandage, then set the lantern down, then extinguishing it.

A cry and a hit on the knee woke me up. Standing up I took one step, but then looked down at Jess. He was thrashing around, with a troubled face. I rested my hand on his arm.

"Jess, wake up. I need you to stop."

"Make it stop!" He replied back.

"Make what stop?"

"The screaming and crying!" He pushed my arm away and put his arm over his eyes.

"You need to wake up, Jess." I said more sternly. He was conscious, but not all the way.

Then, he did and decided to jump out of bed. He looked as if he was trying to jump on me, but he missed and hit the chair, then the floor. Jonesy's and Slim's doors both opened at the same time. Slim was barely awake, but finished putting on his pants as he walked over.

"What happened?" He gave me a half sleepy look and half stern look.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I think he thought I was doing something to hurt him and he jumped at me...at least I think that's what it was. He was dreaming, but he was also talking to me."

"Is he okay?" Jonesy queried and walked over to the fire.

With help from Slim, Jess was placed back in his bed, or the one he was using temporarily. I did another thorough examination of his eyes, heart and breathing. His pulse was not right. Much too low. His wound had reopened and was bleeding again, along with a nice bump on the head. I got out my supplies again and Slim lit a couple lanterns. I began to stitch him up and he didn't protest. He made no attempt to stop me or anything. I immediately felt for his pulse.

"Slim, take the needle and move!" I ordered and stood up. Slim jerked to his full height with a surprised expression and Jonesy hurried in from the kitchen.

I couldn't do anything, or use a horse or barrel because it would injure him more. I had to think quick, because if I didn't this man would die and his friends would blame me, I'd be ruined.

I thought. "Roll...upside down...chest…" I began to push on the left side of his chest, hard.

"Hey, what are ya doing?" Slim's voice didn't sound too friendly. I kept on doing what I was doing then thought back to the process back home, I had done this back-to-life thing only a few times, and it worked two out of the three times. Now time for…

"What the heck are you doin'?" Slim tried to get me off him. My mouth came off his and I turned to Slim.

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

I pulled my arm away from his hold. "Leave it, Slim." I gasped and pressed some more on his chest, before breathing some of my oxygen into his lungs.

"What is she doing? Has she gone crazy?" I heard Jonesy ask Slim. Figured it would be this way, if they only understood. I was jerked away again, this time Slim's hold was very tight and I felt my circulation nearly go.

"You stop this ridiculous act now!" Slim's face was red with fury.

"Slim..." Was all I could get out. I felt lightheaded and knew it was from those breaths. "Your...friend is dying...I gotta…"

"Dying? How do you know?"

"His heart. It's not…" I noticed Slim had let go of me and so I ran back over and started the chest compressions and breathing. I was so angry with myself. I could not lose this patient and then lose the trust of everyone else in this town. In a hospital it's simple, but in a place where no one understand medical procedures it's worse. I had to stop and catch my breath. I looked down at Jess, who was still not moving.

_Why didn't he move? _I thought angrily. I did it enough...I know I did.

I sat back in the chair to rest and let my emotions go. This was a simple bullet wound, that could've gotten infected. What had gone wrong?

"What's wrong?" Slim's voice was sharp and low.

"Oh, Slim...I'm…" Tears were flowing freely and I was cut short by the sound of someone coughing. Jess was coughing. "He's alive! Oh, he's alive!" I gave everyone the biggest smile I could and more tears streamed down.

"Jess?"

I watched Slim talk to Jess and place a hand on his arm. Jess' eyes were closed, but he was coughing. Then his eyes opened up and he roughly spoke one word. 'Slim'.

"Go to sleep, Jess."

"Don't leave me." Jess pleaded this time and with his good hand grabbed Slim's arm.

"I won't, don't worry."

"You were gone Slim...you left me…"

I heard that before, from my husband and children. All gone now, I could've saved them I know I could've.

"Well, you know that isn't true, Pard."

"You won't though? Never?"

"Never." Slim promised with a small smile. Jonesy exchanged looks with me.

"What is up, Ms. McKinzey?"

"Jess is alive." I smiled and felt the relief melt away. Jonesy raised a quizzical eyebrow and that was all I needed.

"Jonesy, Jess was practically dead." I saw the shock in his face and continued. "I had to start his heart back up. You know about the barrel thing you do? And on a horse's back?"

"Yeah."

"Well I couldn't do it with Jess because...well, his wounds. So I had to put all the procedures into myself and do it. Like making a recipe."

"Ya mean all that was to restart his heart? What were ya tryin' to do by kissing him? Give him a good shock so his heart would start racing?"

I shook my head. "Breathing oxygen into his lungs."

"How did ya learn it?"

"In the hospital we used something like that...I've done it three times." I didn't mention that one was unsuccessful. I stood up and walked over to Jess.

"How're you doing, Jess?"

"You keep away from him." Slim stated curtly.

"Slim, I need to check him again. Make sure he's alright!"

"I'd rather have our doctor look at him, or Jonesy, then a crazy one like you."

That did it. I placed my fisted hands on my hips and put my weight on the right foo. "Mr. Sherman, you are so...so stubborn and...cruel!"

"Well, you're just one of them crazy doctors that don't know anything! Why couldn't they send us a male doctor?" Slim muttered the last question.

"Well, let me tell you, Mr. Sherman, if I hadn't been 'crazy' your friend would've been layin' in a deep bed with a personalized sign above him, made of granite!" I nearly shouted back.

"Slim..."

"Quiet, Jonesy."

"Slim!" Jonesy yelled this time. The bedroom door opened and Andy was slowly entering, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What's going on?" His sleepy voice asked.

"Nothing boy. Just your brother being the stubborn, deaf rancher he is." Jonesy glared at Slim and ushered Andy back into the room.

"Now he's sided with you all of a sudden."

"Maybe because I'm a woman."

"That's the point. You're a woman. Just a woman."

"What if I was a nurse? Huh?"

"Nurse? Well, that'd be better."

"Oh you men are all alike." I folded my arms and frowned at him.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Thinking woman can't do anything that man can do. Well let me tell you that doctoring is no biggy! Only difference between a male doctor and me is our genders. We all know how to do doctor procedures."

"You did something to him earlier didn't you?" His eyes became slits and voice low.

"No I didn't. I don't know what happened! Honest. Someone wanted him _dead_!" I nearly shouted 'dead' in order to make Slim hear and realize. It worked.

"Dead? What are-"

"Well, if you would let me explain like Jonesy did then you would've found out a long time ago that your friend was practically dead. Before I started going 'crazy'."

"You mean...Jess would not be alive now?"

"Yes!" I raised my hands up in relief that this thickheaded man had finally gotten the wax out of his ears.

Slim sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at the fire. His face held an expression of confusion and disbelief. He looked at his friend then frowned.

"I...I'm sorry…" He said softly, but didn't look at me, just kept staring at the dancing red flames.

I went into the kitchen and got a drink for myself, then left it in the washbowl for tomorrow.

"Go back to sleep, he'll be fine." I sighed and waved my hand towards Slim's bedroom door. This time he looked at me.

"Stella...I'm sorry I got angry...It wasn't right. I should've known you were trained, and well, it's still hard to grasp you being a woman doctor, I just got nervous with...whatever you were doing."

"I was giving him some of my oxygen and pumping his heart. You know about the barrel and horse?"

"Barrel, yes. Horse, no." Slim cracked a small smile.

"Well, anyways, it's like that. Only I couldn't use either one because of Jess' wounds."

"Wow...I had no idea he was gone when you started."

"To be honest, Slim, and I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I wasn't sure it would do any good. Because I've done it three times, and two out of those were successful."

"Well you did it."

"What would you've done if I wasn't able to bring him back?" My blue eyes locked with his eyes of the same color.

Slim thought for a moment then sighed and shook his head. "Guess I would've been mad."

"Typical. But would you trust me as a doctor?"

"I don't know."

"Hopefully that time will never come."

"Yeah. Do you want some coffee? I'm not too tired."

"That would be nice. Thanks." I smiled softly.

Slim stood up then stopped. "No, thank you. Thank you a whole bunch. You brought a best friend and brother back to life. That is amazing."

I nodded then sent a prayer of thanks to the Lord for allowing Jess to survive and keeping me strong through it.

Jess started to whimper again, this time it was less drastic. He mumbled a few words, then mumbled the words I'd heard earlier, and years ago. _'You can't leave me. Don't leave me.'_

"I won't Danny." I whispered. My eyes were shut and a tear rolled down my face. I saw my five-year-old son's face as the illness was slowly taking him from me. All I could do is comfort him and tell him everything would be okay. Okay. I would never let that happen again. Never.

Again I was woken from my dream by something bumping my knee. Jess kicked the blanket off and was fighting something. I grabbed the blanket and laid it over him. Then sat on the edge and felt his forehead.

"Jess, it's okay. Don't fight. It's not time to fight yet. We won't leave you." I told him, smoothing his hair back before feeling the steady beat of his heart and smiled.

"You sure you haven't fallen in love with him and so you added that little mouth thing for an excuse?" Slim was suddenly standing behind me, with two cups of steaming coffee in his hand. I lowered my head and smiled a little, then looked up.

"Positive." I took one of the mugs and sipped at the hot liquid, it was relieving. "That was necessary and I was just comforting him. He was fighting something."

"He fights something almost every night. Usually falls out of bed, then falls back asleep. I have to haul him back in bed." Slim chuckled.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Jess started to mumble words again. I caught a few. 'Ma.' 'Francy.' 'Slim.' 'Andy.' Then came the fighting fits. Slim held him down until he stopped.

"Thanks for your help, Slim."

"Anytime. I will still help you get settled here."

"Your doctor will probably be back by the time Jess gets better. He's gotten worse since the time you brought him here."

"Worse?"

"Okay, worse since I heard that sound in the kitchen."

"A sound in the kitchen?"

"Yeah. Steel against steel. I think it was outside though...I thought it was just the window and so I came back in here and nothing was touched. Until Jess started acting scared and his heart stopped."

"Why'd his heart stop?"

"That's what I don't understand. Unless…" I stood up and headed for the door.

"Stop right there." Slim held his finger up and set his coffee on the table. "You think someone entered the house?"

"Yes."

"Did you hear a horse come or go out?"

I thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, no."

Slim pulled me back to the chair and sat me down. "He could still be out there." He grabbed his gun.

"Slim...there was a man on the stage...he could've not gotten on."

"It could be him. Just stay put. There's a rifle…"

I pulled out my pistol and showed him. "I'm armed."

"Alright then." He half smiled in amusement. "I'll be back."

"No...please...I don't…" I quickly tried to form a sentence to get him to stop his investigation.

"I'll be fine. I live in the west, I'm used to it." He shrugged then opened the door and cautiously stepped out. Jess pulled his arm over his eyes.

"Jess, what's wrong? Do you hear me?"

"Is that really you?" His voice was shaky.

"Who do I look or sound like?"

"No...no...not you." Jess shook his head and turned over to face the wall. I raised one eyebrow and then cocked my gun, which triggered Jess to sit up suddenly and turn towards me. Eyes wide open.

"Easy, Jess. I'm not going to hurt you." I lifted my left hand in front of him.

"The man." Jess suddenly whispered and borrowed into his covers and pillow.

"What man, Jess?"

Jess was half asleep. "He…did it…"

"What'd he do, Jess?" I shook his good arm. This was urgent. "Jess! Wake up and tell me what'd he do?"

"Gave me something...couldn't stop, to weak…" Jess' words faded as he slipped into a peaceful sleep. So far.

"Gave you something…gave you what?" I racked my brain for a drug that could cause him to die. There was quite a few. But whatever it was, if it was in him we have to wash it out or something. Or if we can't then let it stay there and pray he gets better. Slim needed to hurry up.

I jumped at the sound of two gunshots, then Slim stumbled through the door, breathing heavily.

"He's out there." He answered my questioning look.

"He gave Jess something. We need to get it out of him...if we can."

"How?"

I thought and ran all his symptoms through my head. I had seen this in people...oh, yes.

"Water. Lots of water.

"Water? What will that do?" Slim slipped his gun back into its holster.

In came Jonesy, followed by Andy. Both wondering what was going on. Slim explained then turned back to me.

"Well?"

"If it's the drug I think it is then this will help. That man on the stage didn't seem too friendly."

"Here ya go." Andy handed me a glass of water, I thanked him and looked at Slim.

"Can you hold him up."

Slim nodded and sat on the bed and let Jess lean on him as I poured the liquid into his mouth. This was when he woke up.

"What's goin' on?" His voice sounded dry and tired.

"Andy, get some more water ready." Slim nodded towards the kitchen and Andy hurried off. "How do ya feel, Jess?"

"Tired…" Jess's eyelids started to slowly shut, but he was trying to keep them open.

"Jess do you remember a man entering here?" I asked him the second I knew he could hear.

He nodded, eyes shut tight as if he was focusing on how to perform the movement. "Manch…" He started to say and opened his eyes to look straight at me. "Slim?" His face twisted into a distressed, sad expression. I was curious what he was about to say.

"Here, Pard." Slim placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and Jess's eyes shifted over to him and his features unfolded into calmness, eyes shutting.

"Andy?" I gently called, not wanting to aggravate Jess with loud noises.

When I got no reply I stood up and went to the kitchen. "Andy?"

"Get back in there, lady, and no one cause any trouble or else this boy gets it." The man from the stage suddenly appeared in the living room. He held a revolver up to Andy's head and held the boy around the neck. Andy held onto the man's arm with a frighten expression to go with it, his mouth opened slightly.

"No touching him." The man indicated Jess.

"What do you want?" Slim stood up suddenly, straightening his shoulders, prepared to protect the people in the room, especially Andy.

"Jess Harper."

"What about him?" Slim asked again, a frown planted on his face.

"I want him dead. Dead!" He jerked Andy slightly and the boy gasped, but didn't struggle. Slim took one step toward his brother. The man pointed the gun at him immediately.

"Stay where you are." He growled. Slim slowly placed his foot back in its place.

"Why do you want him dead?"

"He killed my brother."

"He did? What's your name?" Slim asked.

"None of your business. Just hand over Harper and no one will get hurt."

I glanced at Slim and he glanced at me, I shook my head and he lowered his head.

"I won't give him up to you."

"Ya better." The man hissed.

Slim tensed and clenched his hands into fists. "I won't. We'll do this fair."

"Fair? Ain't I makin' it fair enough?" He raised his eyebrows, this time letting out a little chuckle.

"No."

"Do you have a horse?" I asked in order to extend time.

"A horse? There is plenty in the corral." He grinned mysteriously.

"Then you better saddle it, huh?"

"Everyone outside." He said and held the gun against Andy's head, the boy's eyes clenched shut.

My heart was racing and the room surprisingly felt hotter than it did earlier. Slim took me by my arms and walked out, with Jonesy leading the way. The one with the gun held onto Andy, then stopped at the gate and ordered Andy to saddle the bay that was standing in front of them. He told us all to follow and Andy gathered all the horse tack that was necessary.

Once that was done we all head back into the house. Jess was moving around again, but didn't say any recognizable words.

"You, lady, give him this." The man nodded towards me with a small bottle in his hand.

I took it and smelled the liquid inside, no smell. I frowned and glanced at Slim, his face didn't say anything but his eyes had the same look my husband's eyes had. They said to be careful, or don't do it.

"Mister, I'm not giving him anything." I said.

"You give it to him or I shoot the kid!" He growled and his grip on Andy tightened, the boy started breathing faster.

I nearly fell on the edge of the bed in shock. Fear was running all through my body. I was warned about this country...I was warned. Glancing into my opened bag, I noticed the gun was gone. Where was it?

It was about this time, when the man was seated in a chair with a cup of coffee in his hand and a gun in the other and I was about to pour the killing liquid in Jess's mouth, that Jess decided to wake up and he sat straight up.

"Slim?" He looked at me then jumped as the bottle hit the ground with a crash. The gunman leaped out of his chair and stormed over to me, nostrils flaring. I stood up and Jess leaned against the wall as if fearing something would happen, he still had some of the drug in his system, but I wouldn't blame him for being scared, if he didn't seem like someone who would be scared.

"I'm here, Jess." Slim started to walk towards Jess.

"Get back there!" The man growled and grabbed my arm. "What ya tryin' t'do lady? I told ya t'give it t'him!"

"Yes, sir. And I was." I told him as calmly as I could. My pulse was racing and my legs felt weak.

"Yet ya dropped it!"

"Well, he made me do it! He startled me."

"You, Slim, come here." The man pushed me towards Jonesy who steadied me.

Slim obeyed. I saw Andy slip into the kitchen, and hopefully to the barn and on a horse.

"What you want?" Slim straightened his shoulders and his arms and hands went tense.

"Pick Harper up."

"Pick him up?"

"Hold him upright in front of me." The man hissed.

"Oh, okay. Sorry." Slim's gaze focused on his friend who was looking at him with empty eyes. "Can ya stand, Jess?"

"What?" Jess looked at Slim as if he didn't know what the blond-haired man was saying.

Slim put his arm under Jess' arms and pulled his friend up, he was still not strong enough, I concluded. What was the man thinking?

But a surprising thing happened. Jess, with help from Slim to stand, produced the gun I had been carrying in my bag. He looked like he was concentrating on aiming it and he bit his lower lip as his finger pulled back the trigger. The man was not fast enough with his gun and ended up on the floor. With great effort, he reached for the weapon he dropped but Slim kicked it away and quickly put Jess back on the bed, sweat rolling down his face as he relieved himself of Jess' weight. I sat next to Jess and took his pulse, inspected his eyes and other areas where symptoms could or may occur. I was relieved to see he was recovering. Slim rolled the man over.

"Dead." Slim stated then looked at Jess, who was now resting. "How's he?"

"He'll be fine. Just be a while before he can walk. If it's alright, I'd like to stay here a day or two. To make sure he's doing fine."

"Fine by me! I'm pleased we even have a doctor!" Slim smiles this time.

Horse hooves were heard and in rushed a sheriff and Andy hiding behind him.

"He's dead, Mort. Jess shot him." Slim explained to the lawman who had his gun out. I waited for the confused look subsided from the sheriff's face, then he said.

"Jess? What's wrong with him now? Got a slug in him?"

"No. He did have two before he was drugged then he shot the guy and he fell back to sleep."

"Two bullets?" The sheriff's eyes widened. "What were you doin' Slim?"

"Remember? Getting runaways."

"Then he got drugged by him?" He pointed to the man laying, tied up, on the floor.

"Yes, sir! Sheriff, my name's Stella Mckinzey. Doctor Mckinzey."

"You're the doctor?"

"Yes. She is and quite a good one." Slim smiles. This time he moved closer to me, but no physical contact.

"Well, then. Good to know I'm not needed." The Sheriff holstered his weapon and turned to me.

"Sheriff why don't you stay till sunup. It'll be up in a while." Jonesy suggested.

"No I better get the body to town. It'll be a long trip and it'll be about sunup when I get there. So, Slim why don't you help me?"

"Sure." Slim promptly two loaded the body on an extra horse and the Sheriff road off.

Slim re-entered with a sigh. "It's all over."

"Yup." I nodded.

"How's Jess?"

"Same. But getting better. Just helping him relax now. Massaging usually helps."

"I understand. It's nice after you get busted up by a mustang." Slim chuckles and sat down in the rocker by the fire.

Andy came over and asked how Jess was and I told him that Jess needed to rest, and so did Andy. He yawned and agreeingly walked to his room.

The sounds of that morning were, Jonesy's mucking about in the kitchen, Jess' mumbles every-now-and-then, the rocker creaking, and the fire snapping. It was peaceful, that was for sure.

"Slim?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you lived here?"

"Most of my life. Lost track."

"Lost track?"

"A lot has happened and I wasn't born on this ranch. We moved here. So yeah, I kind of have forgotten. It's probably in Pa's papers."

"How old was Andy when your parents died?"

"How'd you figure that?"

"They died? Well Andy is 13. So I assumed..."

"Yes...well he was probably 2. He doesn't remember much. So Jonesy helped me raise Andy. He's a good brother, except, he finds Jess more interesting. But I don't blame him. I had someone to admire besides Pa."

"Did you?"

"Every boy does, I assume. I mean their Pa yes, but when they meet someone new that really intrigues them, it's different."

It ended like that and silence hovered in the air.

On my last day at the Sherman Ranch, Jess was recovering extremely well. He was still sleeping throughout the second day, but on this day he was talking and walking around. He thanked me and was also amazed at the fact I was a woman doctor and asked how I had gotten to be a one.

"It's fairly common back east."

"No kiddin'?" Jess grinned.

I smiled back, half because he was and half because his grin indicated he was in good health.

"Nope. Now, I left some rules with Jonesy and…"

"You're leavin'? Ah, I liked having ya here. Hardly got time t'know you."

"Well, I got time to know you."

"Yeah, well, I want t'get to know you."

"You will, I'm the doctor in town temporarily, so you can drop by when you come."

"Oh, I'm sure you will be seeing a lot of Jess." Slim said in the doorway, arms folded and a playful smile on his face.

"Be quiet." Jess rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Well, then. Don't be skipping work just to get in to town whenever ya can."

"No, you'll be seeing him a lot on the examination table. I guarantee you!" Slim, grinning, shook his head and sat down in a chair.

"Why do you say that, Slim?" I asked, glancing at Jess, who shrugged and looked down smiling shyly.

"He gets himself in the worst kind of trouble. Barroom fights, gun fights, horses…"

"I see...you're a troublemaker, huh?"

"Especially when he wears a badge. Nothing happens when Mort is here, but when he's gone Jess always has trouble."

"I bring the trouble...ya don't have'ta rub it in, Pard." Jess glowered at Slim.

"Well, I better get ready."

"The buckboard is ready and waiting." Slim told me.

"Thank you. Thanks for putting me up for the last four or five days."

"Glad you came when you did. Thank you." Slim smiled.

"Yes, thanks for getting me through that ordeal."

"Oh, Jess, one thing I didn't ask you. About my gun."

"Oh that." He tossed himself on the bed under the window. "Well, I knew...I was aware of what was going on so when I noticed your gun I grabbed it...it was a struggle, but I managed...and then I waited till the right moment...and until I had my head was clear."

"I'm glad you did it when you did." I gave him a smile.

"I'll go with you two...want to get outta this run down shack."

"Hey! If you want to get out of here I can make it happen and permanently." Slim sounded almost serious, but a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

Jess sat there, thinking. "Okay…"

"Jess, you're not really thinkin' on…"

Jess smiled and stood up. "Nope, I think I've found...I think I've found a place to relax for a while."

I wondered why Jess stopped, then continued, so when we were waiting out on the buckboard I asked.

"When he says 'a while' it means it's permanent. He's run outta here a few, but always came back, or was willing to. He also manages to slip out the word 'home' when describing this place, of course he doesn't notice it."

"Oh...because of all his time on the drift? That's good you let him on here."

"Yes, that, but I don't think he likes to admit a lot of things." Slim raised an eyebrow and put his boot on top of the wood in front of us.

Jess came out and climbed into the back. Slim slapped the reins and the team started to trot out of the yard. I stole one last look at the ranch, where I felt welcomed and enjoyed an adventure.

"I might need your help in town."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm sure those men in Laramie aren't familiar with a doctor like me, either."

Slim nodded understandingly. "I see."

"And understand. It's still odd that you're a woman and are a doctor." Jess shook his head and I looked back at him.

"Back ease it's semi normal, not straight out odd."

Jess shrugged again. "I'm willin' to defend you and your job!"

"You can count on me too! We'll put in a good word for you. A few actually." Slim glanced at me with a grin.

"Thanks. I usually can handle myself fine, but I guess it will go even quicker with you two on my side...just a little."

"Slim is really respected in town. The sheriff will probably do the same." Jess stated.

"Well, thank you very much. Let's get this over with!" I said defiantly.

_March 11, 1870 _

_ Finally I am quietly sitting in my office. A few people have come in, mainly children whose mothers are just fine with me and just want their children treated. The men are a different story. Slim explained that most don't see a doctor unless someone is unconscious and beaten up or lost a finger...or was shot...yeah. And Slim, again, told me that it was mainly Jess (minus the 'lost finger' example, he said he only knew of one person and it wasn't Jess). _

_ Yes, I settled in the west just fine. The Rough West. And I got a taste of it on my first day! Shocking I was riding the same stage as him. Surprisingly, I enjoy the west. It is what I've been looking for. A challenge...an adventure…_

_ This is someplace that needs more medical personnel. I'm sure many are trying, and I would love to change places with the doctor of Laramie. Maybe I can help him. I'll ask him when he comes back._

_ Well, Slim asked me to a dance...took him a while to actually say it when I met him at the general store. Of course I said yes. He and his friends/family have made me feel very welcomed and I'm looking forward to what lays ahead._

_ Jess and Slim visit every-so-often. Sometimes it's serious sometimes it's just a social call...I told Slim about my husband and my son, Danny, who were both lost to an illness a few years back. One reason I was so eager to get Jess well again was because he reminded me of Danny. It's what I would of done for Danny. In fact, Danny would get along well with Andy...of course this trip would probably not of happened if they were living, and that doesn't mean I wanted it to happen. I wish they were with me, but I know what my husband said before he drifted off into a forever sleep. _

"_Don't be afraid to find someone else and keep doing your best, just like you did with me and Daniel. Never give up and be strong. I want you to be happy and make sure it happens. I love you and Danny so much. Good bye." _

_I have never written these words down, but now I have and I will always cherish them. Daniel was the first to leave and it troubled both of us. Their deaths left two large holes and these two holes were filled with the love and kindness of the folks on the Sherman Ranch, especially Slim and Jess. _

Dr. Stella McKinzey


End file.
